


Stiles X Reader - Get Solo'd

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brave, Cute, F/M, Movie Night, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, movies and all that jazz, and hitting Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles X Reader - Get Solo'd

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago when I binge watched Teen Wolf... Again. Plus, there are never enough of these stories anywhere. Stiles needs a little love too!  
> I own my writing, I don't own Teen Wolf, Star Wars, Brave or Stiles... Or anything else like that.  
> You own you... Unless you don't roll that way.
> 
> Also posted to my DA :)  
> Down-One-Juice

“You can choose this time.”

There was a fumble before she picked up the remote, throwing it across the coffee table, watching the boy catch it clumsily.

“No way, last time you hated what I chose!”

“Stiles Stilinski, I am not watching Star Wars again, 25 is where I draw the line.”

(Y/N) flopped herself back into her favourite spot, purposefully mussing up the cushions behind her back and covering herself with a thick, soft blanket. “Besides, I’m your guest.”

“I could kick you out.”

(Y/N) runs her hands through her hair, messing it up slightly before putting on an innocent face.

“You wouldn't, would you?”

He hesitates. “No…” Stiles, looking rather defeated turns the remote over in his hands, obviously thinking. As always.

Star Wars was his first choice, but as he watched the buttons turn away and return again, he got an idea. It was a movie Scott had been talking about, apparently his mother loved it. She had good taste, it was just her son that was a blithering idiot.

“How about Brave?” (Y/N) sits a little straighter, her eyes narrowing on his. He knew she didn’t trust him, considering on more than one occasion he’d sneakily changed it to his beloved movie. That ended with wrestling sessions on the couch and them watching the movie, against her will, since he would be using himself as a barrier of sorts, she never got up until the credits.

God he loved this unbelievably badass girl. She let him win, she couldn’t say no to her Stiles.

“I don’t think I’ve even heard of that.”

Stiles sighs and leans over picking up the case someone had left.

"See? Real. Can we watch it now? The popcorn's getting cold and my drink is getting warm.”

She rolls her eyes, sitting up and offering him the place beside her, lifting the plush pink blanket. Looking rather smug he places the movie in and swaggers over to the couch, sliding next to her as he slings his arm over her shoulder.

“Don’t look so smug, or I’ll choose The Notebook next time,” (Y/N) warns, attempting to pull the blankets towards her shoulders.

“You hate The Notebook.”

“So do you, I would endure it to watch you suffer.”

Stiles lets out a chuckle as he presses play. “You’ll still suffer, and you suffering will make me suffer. So I’ll be-”

Leaning up she places a soft kiss on the bottom of his chin. “Shut up. It’s starting.”

\---

It hadn’t even been ten minutes before Stiles spoke, (Y/N) had been rather happy just watching the bushy haired girl sprint around on screen, but a hand on her hip jolted her out of the trance the woman’s hair had sent her into.

“She reminds me of you.”

They make eye contact, similar to the ones they made every so often, it was the, “I’m going to stab you with your straw for that,” kind of look from her. His was, “Oh crap, I meant that in a good way, I’ll stab myself for you.”

Silence passed and both turned away. An almost silent sentence emits from (Y/N)’s mouth, a whisper… “I’m nothing like her, I would never turn my mother into a bear.”

Stiles gives a small laugh, a breath, a sigh. “Isn’t your mom dead?”

(Y/N) shrugs, reaching into the popcorn and taking a handful,“I have morals, just because my mother isn’t in my life doesn’t mean I can’t be classy,” She adds before shovelling popcorn into her mouth. “Befideths, Dragonths are stho much cooler.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.”

Her mouth opens and closes, unsure whether or not to respond. She did love Stiles, he and Scott were the closest thing she had to family, but good lord, she could kill him sometimes.

Taking her silence as a win he gives her a quick peck on the lips, her heading tilting into his neck as he relaxes.

“Love you…” She whispers, turning back to the screen at the other side of the room.

“I know.”

Stiles lets out a cry as a hand connects with the back of his head.

“Did you just “Solo” me?!”

“I love you too, my little bear-OW!”

Another hit brings him off of the couch towards the door, only just making it away from the swinging pillow.

"Stilinski! Get your pretty little ass back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Yes. Thanks, very muchly. XD


End file.
